


I Will Aways Choose You

by justsomeitgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, I promise, It Gets Better Towards The End, Smut, What Have I Done, all in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeitgirl/pseuds/justsomeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heated fighted between the two, Felicity finally admits to Oliver having slept with Ray. This revelation leads to an emotional confrontation the two of them had been anticipating for too long. Felicity is done. All she ever wanted was for him to choose her, to love her, but this? This was killing her.<br/>However, when there is nothing left to say and all their wishes come true, what could they do besides giving in to one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Aways Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of basically everything, but mainly angst and smut. It is my second attempt at both angst and smut and I'm sick, so please cut me some slack! lol
> 
> I promise it gets better towards the end, so don't let the angst stop you from getting to the good part!
> 
> English is not my first language, so pardon me for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy it!

Whenever Oliver slammed the foundry door and went down the stairs with his very own galloping walk, everybody knew something had gone terribly wrong. However, the most important lesson they had learned over time was that when Oliver was that mad, talking was never a good option.

He walked firmly pass Roy and Diggle, almost as if he hadn’t even seen them, and straight to Felicity.

“You lost him”, he yelled, the veins on his neck bulging under his skin and his gaze intensely locked on Felicity.

“No, _you_ lost him”, she replied quietly. That pissed him off to no end.

“Your job here is to guide me towards the bad guys. Not into some small restaurant where absolutely nothing’s going on like you did tonight!”

“Funny thing is I remember you telling me I wasn’t your employer”, she let out, and the tone of her voice was so cold it made him feel like it could cut through his skin. She got up and walked a few steps towards the centre of the foundry, trying to get away from him.

She was done. Done with all his bullshit, with his need to be in control and especially, his permanent refusal to blame himself for what went wrong. Maybe if this had happened a few months ago, she would have been okay with it. Maybe she would even have said she was sorry. But not right now, not after all that had happened. Now she was sick of it all, now she couldn’t take it any longer. Now she was done forgiving him, she was done waiting for him, she was done loving him. She desperately wanted to move on.

“That doesn’t mean you get to be wrong. Neither of us does. When we are wrong, people die. And I can’t let that happen, Felicity”, his voice lowered and he walked towards her, but she stepped away. Again.

“You don’t get to blame me for your mistakes.”

“Well I wasn’t the one whose head was not in the game tonight…”

She turned to face him and her eyes were so filled with anger, for a second he didn’t recognize her.

“Why do I get the feeling we’re having the Central City talk again?”

The question caught him off guard and the walls went back up. He frowned and stared at her confusingly, silently asking himself why she had brought that up.

“I don’t know, should we?”

She gave him a smile filled with irony and the answer left her mouth so quickly she didn’t even have the time to think about it, let alone stop it. “Yeah, maybe we should. But this time you’d actually have a point, because this time I really did sleep with someone.”

For a moment, there was a deadly silence. Diggle didn’t even have to say a word, as Roy had already started to walk out of the foundry. He followed his steps, glancing at Oliver one last time before he left. She had broken his heart in a way she would never understand, but Felicity was certainly not the only one to blame. Oliver had brought that upon himself and now Oliver would have to face the consequences of his own actions. The door closed.

“You did what?” He wanted to yell, but he couldn’t. How could he yell at her for sleeping with someone when they weren’t even in a relationship? How could he, when she had waited for him for so long and all he had done was push her away? She had every right to move on with her life. He had made his choice. Yet, something felt wrong. As if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. All those times he had been tortured, they were nothing compared to _this_.

“You heard me. I slept with Ray.”

He took a deep breath and walked towards her desk silently, sitting on the edge of it with his eyes locked on the ground. She stared at him impatiently. Waiting for him to say something, to do something. Anything.

“So you’re not gonna say anything?”

He sighed. “What am I supposed to say, Felicity? I made my choice.”

“No, you didn’t”, she corrected, walking vigorously towards him. “You made _our_ choice and I didn’t have a say in the matter. You made a choice for both of us and didn’t even have the decency to ask me how I felt about it.”

“Everything I did was to protect you”, he replied, almost screaming, the pain and despair evident in his eyes. “Don’t you see? When I love someone, those people die. Tommy, Sara, Shado… My parents died because of me, Felicity! I can’t lose you too.”

A tear fell from her eyes and made its way down her face. “You’re already losing me, Oliver”, she cried, her heart too broken, her voice cracking from all the pain. “None of those deaths were your fault. But pushing me away? That’s all on you.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“No, you don’t. You want to keep me from you because you’re afraid of what can happen to you if you let someone in. If you let me in”, she nodded her head. “You didn’t push me away because you wanted me to be happy. You did it because it was easier.”

“You think it’s easy for me to watch you move on with your life?”, he asked, his voice breaking as well.

“I think it’s easier to be a weapon instead of a human being. I think it’s easier to hide under that hood and go out there every night, to risk your life, if there’s no one waiting for you to get back.” She took a deep breath, looking him right in the eyes. “I think it’s easier to be The Arrow.”

“It doesn’t make a difference anymore. You’re moving on with your life and I’m glad you’re happy.”

“I don’t want you to be glad!”, she yelled, tears rushing down her face. “I want you to say something, anything! I want you to fight for me, Oliver.”

“Well I can’t, okay!?”, he yelled back, his fist punching the metal surface to release the tension. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“Then don’t tell me you love me if you don’t mean it.”

She turned her back on him and started walking towards the door, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

“Felicity…”, he called, begging her not to go. “I need you.”

“Well you can’t get everything you want in life, Oliver”, she stated, but kept on moving.

“Why did you sleep with him?” She stopped. “Ray. Why did you sleep with him?”, he repeated, taking one step forward.

“Because he listens to me. He cares about what I think and doesn’t make decisions all on his own.”

“Do you love him?”

Nothing but silence.

“Do you love him?”

She sighed, approaching him. “I want to. I care about him, deeply. I could be happy with him.” She stopped, standing silent for a moment, facing the man she was madly in love with. “But I love you, Oliver. With every fibre of my being.  And as much as I want to stop loving you, I can’t.”

He reached out for her hand, wanting nothing more than to kiss her forever, get lost in her embrace. But she stepped back.

“No. You don’t get to do that to me,” she nodded her head once more. “You don’t get to push me away and then pull me back when you need me. I’m not the kind of woman you can play with whenever it suits you, Oliver.”

“I never thought you were”, he stared at her and she realized all the anger, all the pain, had been replaced with pure, blazing love. “I want to be with you more than anything, Felicity. But because of who I am, because of what I do… it’s best if we stay apart. I can’t let anything happen to you.”

“I don’t want you to protect me, Oliver! All I ever wanted was for you to love me. I know loving you is dangerous, I know it could get me killed, and I don’t care. I wouldn’t mind dying if I had been happy with you. But _this_? This hurts way more than a bullet or a knife cutting through my chest.”

“You don’t understand. I _can’t_ lose you.” He grabbed her hand, and this time she did nothing to pull it away, “I don’t know if I could survive without you, Felicity.”

“Then why are you making me do it?”, she cried, giving in to the pain. “I don’t want to be happy. Not if happy means not being with you.”

“Hey,” he whispered, pulling her closer until her head was resting on his shoulder, his hand running gently through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. “Don’t say that.”

“I just needed you to choose me, Oliver. I just needed you to be with me.”

“I do. I choose you. I will always choose you, Felicity.”

She looked up and the smile on her lips was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Even though there were tears in her eyes, he had never seen her happier. “Promise me?”

He held her face between his hands, cupping her cheeks, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Her hand made its way towards his shoulder and they stayed like this for what seemed to be an eternity, both of them too tired of fighting, of trying to stay away, of being miserable. And they let the kiss wash them over, giving in to the love that ran through their veins, beneath their skins, all over their bodies. “I promise.”

Suddenly, the kiss became more intense. What started off as innocent had become everything but that. Felicity opened her mouth, allowing his tongue in, exploring every bit of it, sucking at her tongue. His hand started running through her body, down her neck, until it settled in the small of her back, pulling her closer, so close there was no more space between them. She gave in, adjusting her body to his so her chest was pressed against him, both her hands around his neck.

The kisses became more and more passionate until he couldn’t take it any longer. With a tight grip, he held her hips and sat her on the desk, her legs open so he could fit between them. She groaned when he pulled her head back, quickly undoing her ponytail and setting her hair free. He made his way down her lips, licking her neck and kissing it slowly, enough to make her grab his shirt strongly than she had ever done before. Before continuing, determined to make sure she was fine in some paternal need to protect her, he looked up and asked as delicately as he could given the urge he felt to make her his, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She nodded her head, incapable of making a sound, her eyes begging him to keep going. And so he did. After struggling with the buttons of her shirt for a while, he gave up. _Fuck it._ In a second he ripped it off while she suppressed a scream and the sight of her body, her skin, her breasts, made him go wild. His tongue went from her neck to her chest without her even noticing. With the expert of a master, he stripped her off of her bra, her beautiful breasts right in front of him, her nipples hardened, inviting him, making him crazy.

He took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked at it gently, occasionally biting it, while his thumb caressed the other. She moaned loudly, her hands firmly holding the desk in an useless attempt to control herself. He kept going for a while, his tongue and thumb circling around her nipples simultaneously, his erection pulsing inside his pants, desperate to feel her, to be inside her.

She seemed to read his mind, as her hands grabbed his shirt and she quickly removed it, exposing the most beautiful body she had ever seen, even with all those scars. His abs were perfectly toned, not to mention his huge, muscled arms holding her and pulling her towards him. He grabbed her hips and rubbed his throbbing dick against her. Her breath hitched as she clung to him, asking him to do more than just rub it. And he knew exactly what she wanted.

“I’m going to make you feel like you’ve never felt before,” he whispered at her ear. “Are you ready?” She couldn’t say a thing. It felt too good to talk. She spread her tights open for him in a silent “ _please, do it._ ”

Oliver pulled her skirt up, too hungry to taste her, to have her moan under him, to care about taking it off. As quickly as he could, he unbuttoned his pants and lowered them just enough to be able to move freely _. Oh, and_ _he was going to move. A lot._ She gasped for air at the sight of his hardened dick, wanting her, craving her. He stripped her underwear away as she fumbled with his boxers. Soon, they were both ready for each other. There was nothing stopping them. This was all they had wanted for so long, and they were finally getting it.

So Oliver thrust into her hard until he was fully inside her. Her back arched violently as Felicity whimpered at how good it felt having him inside her. _Really_ inside her. “I’m going to make you mine”, he said in his raspy, guttural voice. Another stroke, this one hitting her so hard she could barely breathe. “And you’re going to understand there is no one who could do this to you but me.” He grinded against her and increased the rhythm, stroking her harder than he knew he should.

However, she wanted it as badly as he did. Craving her nails on his back, she followed his every move, wiggling her hips in a way he knew exactly what she wanted. She was begging him to reach her depths, sinking down on him, groaning under him. The mere sound of her voice would have been enough for him to give her what she wanted, but the way her nails were buried so deep in his flesh was driving him absolutely crazy. His vision was cloudy from need and all he could hear were her whimpers echoing on the foundry walls.

He started pushing against harder than he had ever done before, slamming her, making her back ache, a rhythm so intense he was sure she wouldn’t be able to move for a while. He didn’t even care. She was all his, spread open in front of him. He could do whatever the hell he wanted to with her.

He was thrusting so hard, so deep, his grasp way too strong, when he finally came he blacked out for a moment. He spilled himself inside her, feeling her break under him as her orgasm made her feel like she had never felt before. Just like he had promised her. She was incredibly wet, her insides clutching around him, her body shuddering, with no strength or intention to move.

He held her tenderly, allowing her to catch her breath before he pulled out, way more tired than he had expected her. She put her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair, still panting, small whines coming out of her mouth involuntarily. With both his hands on her back, holding her so she wouldn’t fall, he rested his head next to hers. “You’re _mine_ , and mine alone,” he let out, his breath still irregular.

“As long as you are mine as well,” she whispered, her eyes closed, reliving that moment.

“I am yours, Felicity. I will always be yours.”


End file.
